I Couldn't Let You Die
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: What if the ending went completely different in the movie? Like Ozzy saving Thrax before he fell into the beaker with alcohol? How would the story turn out if that were to happen? And a little side story for Drix; a young blood cell enters the body of Frank somehow with no intention to stay. Dealing with her might be a bigger mouthful than the intellectual cold pill can handle.
1. Unexpected Rescuer

**A/N: Making new stories when I could use my spare time to update my other ones… Yep, that's me in a nutshell ;p. But still. This couple has recently become one of my fav and it kinda hurts to see that there aren't that many stories in this category. That's why I've decided to give some of my own! xD Well, here's a gay story for you all, in which Ozzy develops something for our favorite virus x)**

**Also, I just found out how Thrax has a habit of saying 'baby'. I've NEVER realized this before, and it only adds more fuel to my fangirl spirit. Yosh, this pairing shall live!**

* * *

As Drix were using his wonder pills to maintain and prevent the dam from further damage, Ozzy noticed a bunch of germs who managed to leave before the immunity cell could reach them in time. He glanced upwards at the top of the factory that was getting destroyed as well and saw to his astonishment another evil-looking virus who sent him the most devious smirk behind his black sunglasses, confidently kissing his claw

_A rather good-looking virus_, may he add.

He snapped back to reality with that thought, a slight blush appearing. What the Frank? He wasn't supposed to think that now, heck; he wasn't supposed to think like that at all! Fidgeting, he took out his gun and pointed it at the man who flew away effortlessly from the crime scene. The white blood cell reached out a hand that wasn't holding the gun.

"Wait a minute..!"

That didn't help him and in a matter of seconds the immunity cell was falling with giant pieces of the shattered dam that Drix could no longer hold back. The two of them were buried in tons of snot, long time dead if it hadn't been for Frank who sniffed it all back instead of simply using a tissue to blow it out. The duo had a minor disagreement inside the mayor's office at cerebellum hall, but Drix in the end decided to stick with his partner as long as it took to find the virus responsible for the sore throat and the destruction of the dam inside the nose.

Ozzy & Drix went to one of the slum districts in the City of Frank, looking for a certain virus who could help them give some information about where their suspect could be hiding. With the right persuasion from Drix, the virus spilled out everything he knew before fleeing under the grate to the sewers. The duo went to the given location; a zit on Frank's forehead at which their criminal, Thrax was sure to be.

They both disguised themselves to their environments before entering the party, Ozzy convincing his partner to dance among the other germs while he secretly investigated on where the virus was. It didn't take him long on finding a room in which several germs were gathered in; listening to the exact virus he was looking for as he explained some sort of plan. The immunity cell took a seat and listened as well, unintentionally speaking out loud when he didn't understand something, earning some side-glances from the virus in the black coat. That tended to happen because he would ever so slowly zone out on the long explanation, and his eyes would boldly run up and down the tall virus' body without his mind even registered what he was doing. A firm upper body that became slimmer as his eyes lowered down onto narrow hips that the dark trench-coat covered. With those golden seductive eyes and that devilishly charming smirk it wasn't a wonder why he couldn't concentrate…

Then suddenly without warning, a warm hand was placed upon the disguised officer's shoulder, a body slowly leaning into the other's personal space and Ozzy felt an involuntarily tingle run down his spine when a deep voice practically breathed the next sentence; the blast of warm air tickling his neck in a way it definitely _shouldn't_.

"And who are you exactly..?"

It was quite difficult to think of a cover when the virus stood this close to him, but Ozzy didn't have the time to figure out why. He probably came up with the lamest excuse of a germ species ever, but Thrax didn't seem to notice his nervousness so he continued to babble until a germ formed as a hand gave him a violent smack from behind that pushed him forward and into the table, his disguising features returning back to normal. And if that wasn't enough, Karma gave it all she had when his police badge fell onto the table as well. The immunity cell only had seconds to feel shell-shocked when all the remaining germs jumped him and made him unable to even move a muscle as the boss neared him slowly.

"Well, what do we have here?" Thrax neared. "An officer of Frank's finest."

His left hand was brought up, the claw burning a dangerously orange. The owner gave another one of his smirks that again somehow got to the white blood cell because adding the slowly rising warmth in the room, a blush began to work its way up his blue face. All struggle vanished as soon as the tip of that burning claw neared his face.

"Somebody lay down a towel 'cause this is gonna be messy…"

Luckily, a small explosion ripped open a hole in the wall and his friend Drix came to his rescue, though not as he imagined it. The cold pill was still wearing the iced germ on his head and began dancing around if the blood cell hadn't snapped him out of it. Drix pulled out a grenade-looking pill out of his small storage, holding it up threateningly to keep the germs from going any further towards them. They soon realized that the pill wasn't as much in control with the situation as they thought and jumped Ozzy instead. A fierce battle with thrown punches and kicks began to unleash inside the zit and the immunity cell was overly occupied in fighting for his life as well as Drix who was desperately trying to force the smaller pill into his canon.

Ozzy finally had enough when he snatched the pill from his friend's grip, bit the lid off and tossed it in the direction of the germs that now had gathered around their boss in fear. Drix only had enough time to hide away his partner into safety before the grenade went off and exploded, taking the zit with it in its destruction.

The whole area was wiped clean for anything, both germs and normal cells and a hole had appeared from above from when the zit had exploded. The cold pill got up and wiped the remains of his (very effective) cold pill away as Osmosis did the same, glancing around to see any survivors. From where he could see, there weren't any besides the two of them. Something bothered the white blood cell and when he could describe or figure out what it was, he pushed it away with a shrug.

"Seems like Mister Thrax has left the building."

Or so they thought. After Ozzy was fired due to another round of 'unnecessary force' and Drix was told to leave the city of Frank, Thrax could smoothly continue his plan all by himself, not wanting his loser lackeys to get in the medical books with him, or ruin his chance to break his record. It amused him more than anything else that even when his plan had been discovered by an immunity cell in the police force, they didn't believe him. How likely was that?

So on his own he managed to slip past security inside the cerebellum hall and find his way to the Hypothalamus chamber to gather another one of the blue-ish pearls to his collection. Effortlessly, he dispatched the two scientists who had been checking the body's temperature constantly and broke the barrier that protected the rotating chromosome, skillfully snatching the small DNA bead, leaving as if nothing had happened. That didn't last long though. Soon he heard the alarm go off and he quickly hid in the room that showed Frank's subconscious. He managed to find his way again through all those memories and back out through the entrance with a terrified look on his way.

"This place was sick before I even got here."

Because of that incident in the subconscious, Osmosis realized that Thrax wasn't dead and immediately went to get his partner who was on his way to leave the City of Frank though the bladder. The white blood cell tried to convince him to 'think out of the pill' and help him fight the virus that was now trying to burn down Frank's body which in the end succeeded. The two of them drove to follow Thrax who had now taken Leah as his hostage on his way towards the uvula which Ozzy poorly had mistaken for _something else_.

The duo had gotten ahead of the virus and awaited him, the air thick with red fog. Drix told him to hand the she-cell over, aiming his canon at Thrax who thought he was bluffing. That was until Ozzy appeared from the floor and yanked Leah away from harm's way, so that the cold could freeze Thrax' claw. Just as a helicopter arrived and they all surrounded the virus in hopes of overpowering him, he gave a brief yet mocking laugh and tossed a couple of balls of pollen into the airscrews of the helicopter, scattering them into tiny bits that eventually caused Frank to sneeze. Thrax took advantage of that and jumped from inside the uvula, using his coat as wings to ride the wind and disappear from a body that was doomed to melt down into nothingness.

Or so everyone thought.

The immunity cell used his body's incredible physical elasticity to dive inside Drix' canon and launch himself out of the mouth and straight into a startled virus who changed course and they both landed on the wet surface on the eye of Frank's daughter, Shayne. Thrax immediately jumped on the white blood cell but forgot that his left hand was unable to do anything due to it still being frozen, and so Ozzy saw his moment to strike. They fought with a passion; their attacks showing years of training and experience. It took a drastic turn as Thrax lashed his injured hand and sent the other cell flying a couple of meters. He glanced at his claw as the ice was now broken and a mischievous smirk formed on his lips as he neared the other cell.

"Not bad, Jones, not bad at all. I must admit that you sure put up a challenge."

Ozzy who was rubbing his sore head didn't know about the danger coming from behind so he could only freeze in shock as his white t-shirt was pulled from behind.

"Let me reward you for your stubbornness, baby."

The blood cell couldn't react in time as he was turned around and yanked towards the taller man's chest, smashing their lips together. His amethyst eyes widened in surprise and his muffled protests were slowly melting down into nothing, his eyes lowering little by little as the warm experienced mouth was working its magic on Ozzy's lips. His one wrist was being held in place by one of Thrax' hands, but slowly the virus realized that he didn't need to, because the smaller cell wasn't struggling anymore. They parted as quickly as they started, Ozzy panting slightly with a blush more visible than ever. The virus on the other hand looked more or less unaffected.

"What the-!"

Just as Ozzy was going to open that big mouth of his and spit out every cuss word thinkable, Shayne's eyelid fell down, knocking the two cells away from each other. Ozzy landed on an eyelash, glancing around to see the chain containing the Hypothalamus DNA next to him and he smiled in victory. Then just in time, he'd gotten hands on the chain when Thrax assaulted him from behind and jabbed his hand into the spot where the other cell had been a while ago. Ozzy sprinted away into safety but realized that he didn't have to as the virus had gotten his claw stuck through the thick eyelash.

A sound made the immunity cell look around to see that the eyelashes on Shayne's lower eyelid was slowly getting heavier and about to fall, and realized to his horror that the eyelash was fake. As he turned around, he could hear Thrax' grunts as he struggled to get free in time before the eyelash would fall. Something twisted in Ozzy's chest; the feeling he'd felt earlier today when he and Drix had blown up The Zit. Even though he still couldn't name what it was, he knew one thing for certain.

For some weird reason…he couldn't let Thrax die.

He rushed back to the tip of the eyelash, kneeling next to the virus who was now staring at him in astonishment and pressed his hands to the hole, trying to use all his force to extend it as much as possible. With the help of Thrax, they finally managed to make it big enough so that he could get his claw out and Ozzy didn't waste further time as he turned to run as fast as his legs could muster. The eyelash fell from Shayne's face just as Ozzy grabbed onto a small strap of glue that was dangling from one of the real eyelashes. He watched as the fake eyelash fell straight into a bottle of alcohol and winced a little. If anything, cell or germ fell into that, it wouldn't look pretty. His gaze instantly fell on something that flew in the distance, disappearing into the horizon until it couldn't be seen anymore. Osmosis had a pretty good idea of who that could be. Now he was just wondering if he'd done the right thing in letting Thrax live or if their paths may cross in the near future.

Touching his lips innocently, Ozzy could still feel the unnatural warmth that had assaulted them just a minute ago. And he could feel that they indeed would meet. One day.

* * *

**A/N: O.O Done! xD This is supposed to be a one-shot, buuuuuuuuuut if I get enough reviews I might just start a story here ;3**

**Also did you notice how Ozzy said "_Hey, hey, who's hot? Other than Thrax, that is_," after they'd just blown up The Zit? He implied that Thrax is HOT! xD**

**Please give me those precious, golden reviews! . **


	2. An-out-of-body Experience

**A/N: Hey again guys! I see that my one-shot wasn't completely lost :3 Good! Because then I can proceed with a little idea I've had in my head for a while. Also, I was thinking that I'd add a little character I made since we're at a point where it seemed appropriate. The whole story isn't going to be about her, I'm way too determined about making a fic about Ozzy and Thrax. But she will get herself a role in this universe…inside Frank. xD Hope that doesn't bother you. But anyhow, leeeeet's go! xD**

**P.S. I stole the title for this chapter. Sue me -3-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_An-out-of-body experience._

"_You passed? Really?"_

"Jeez, don't sound too surprised, bro. You sound like you wanted me to fail."

"_Sorry, but seriously though, that's awesome news! Dang, Dakota, I knew you had the right material to be a cop!"_

"Thanks," the sister grinned, beaming at hearing how proud her brother was through the phone. She was walking around the streets on her way home from the Police Academy where she'd just received her diploma on how well she'd completed her training. She had to admit; she was feeling damn proud herself when her mentor had revealed her grades. Well after being shell-shocked that is. Now she was one step closer to being what she'd always dreamt about. A person who could protect Shayne Metropolis, the body she loved and help to make it a better place for everyone.

Her big brother Riley had been supporting her ever since he found out and she could never repay how much he'd done to her. Her parents had died while being on a vacation at a hotel in the appendix to celebrate their 15th anniversary, but disappeared along with a whole bunch of other cells that stayed at the hotel when Shayne was at the hospital to get her appendix removed. Since then Riley had taken it upon his shoulders to protect his baby sister and had even taken multiple jobs so that they had enough money to have a roof over their heads. They had to live in the crowded, dark part of the body where the criminal activity was at its highest.

Once when Dakota was about ten, she got home from school and was met with a couple of germs who ganged up on her. She was surrounded from every corner, so running away was not an option. Luckily her brother had come to her rescue and the germs had found a new victim. He created an opening at which he ordered her to use to run away and she did, though reluctantly, on shaky legs. When the brother came back home, he was bruised and battered in many ways and the sister had no idea what to do. She was used to having him take care of her.

"_Did they touch you?" he asked, his voice sounding a tad weird because of his bruised lips._

"_No," Dakota replied shakily and hugged her brother tightly, who groaned but hugged her back nevertheless. _

"_I'm so sorry! You got hurt because of me! Why did you do that?" she asked him through hiccups as tears ran down her cheeks. He gave her a small but genuine smile._

"_You're the only thing I have left, Kota. I would never let anyone hurt you."_

"…" _the sister said nothing, sniffing once in a while but remained silent. "You know…if I was a cop, then none of those ugly germs would want to touch me or you. Or anybody."_

"_Kota, you're too young to be a police officer," Riley chuckled and went to get the First Aid kit in the kitchen. "Don't think about this, okay? I'll get gather some more money and then we'll move. I promise."_

"_But what about those other people who live here?" Dakota continued, glancing deeply into her brother's eyes as he put the kid down on the table. "What if the cells beat them up too? What if some of them die? What if a girl like me walks past a dark alley nearby and gets caught by them. What'll be of them?"_

"_I don't know. But firstly we have to take care of ourselves before we think of others-."_

"_If I become a cop, then I can think of others! Then I'll put the germs in jail and then everyone is safe!"_

"_Dakota, I know you mean good about this but, you can't protect everybody. Who'll take care of you?"_

"_You will. 'Cause you're my big bro."_

"…"

"_Bro? Riley? Does it hurt again?"_

"_Okay. If you want to be in the police force when you get older, I'll support you."_

_The sister's eyes glowed in a sparkling emerald green. "You mean that? You do?"_

"_Of course, Kota. Your happiness means the world to me."_

Now she'd finally archived her long-time goal, ten years later. She snickered a little to herself when thinking about that she would receive her badge and gun (only for use in duty, of course) in a matter of few days. She would have a hard time to not shove her new badge into her friends' faces with glee and satisfaction and tell her big bro about what her first actions as a police officer at Shayne's Police Department would be. Oh, and she couldn't wait to see her desk with her name 'Dakota Blake' on either. It was all too exciting!

Dakota decided to take a shortcut since she was itching to get home and fill her brother about all the details about her exam. She had left the public streets and entered a dirty narrow alley that most likely would've lead her closer to the apartment she and her brother shared, if she hadn't heard something rustling nearby.

She hid herself before the stranger could see her. Dakota peeked and saw a germ wearing a large trench-coat, glancing around to see any cells nearby. The new police officer held her breath and remained calm and silent. _Seems like my first case just started._

Not long after, a shining black car came to view before the germ and the driver leaned out to greet him. Dakota could just barely make out the large tattoo that was visible on the driver's muscular bicep. It was an infamous gang that was known all over Shayne for their crimes and ways of always being one step ahead of the police force. No officer had yet to arrest any members within that gang. _Until now_, Dakota thought as a smile worked its way up her face. _I bet if I'm patient enough that they'll meet up with their leader. I'm starting to like this case a lot already._

The germ went into the car and it drove away with high speed, leaving dust and dirty to be spread further. Dakota fished out her phone and quickly dialled one of her friends.

"You're not busy? Awesome! Yeah, I need a ride…"

She definitely had to get herself a car soon.

* * *

Luckily, her friend had been nearby, so it only was a matter of seconds before Dakota was picked up, and she immediately ordered her to follow the expensive black car not far away. After twenty minutes of following, they neared the Right Eye. Dakota got off, and thanked for the ride. She saw her friend's car drive away in the distance, and then turned around to see an abandoned and ramshackle warehouse where a bunch of cars were parked at. It would take about ten years to gather enough money to purchase just one of those cars, and though on (kinda) duty the young police officer couldn't help but feel jealous.

She neared the building slowly and hid behind the cars, in case any germs or bacteria appeared. After a minute, she deemed it safe to go and ever so stealthily, she reached the warehouse. She could hear the voices from behind the walls and put great effort in eavesdropping into what they were saying. If this was a meeting about another great robbery at the city's Blood bank, she would make sure that her fellow officers would already be there to arrest each and every one of them. Wiping out the gang with success would be a great start at her carrier and Dakota couldn't imagine how proud her brother would be, when she had proved that she _could_ help to protect the whole body-

"Hey, there's someone here!"

With her heart beating faster than ever, the young officer let out a small gasp when she realized that she'd been discovered and could hear chairs from inside being moved from inside and some thrown to the floor as every member went outside. Dakota didn't waste a second as she got on her feet and rushed to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. A large hand reached out and grasped the hood of her shirt, nearly choking her and cutting off any possible way of escape.

She didn't have time for this.

She spun and landed a kick right into the germs fat stomach, pushing the air out of his lungs as he let go of his grip on her hood. She turned to run when more members came and ran to get the intruder. Luckily for Dakota, her best grades had been in Self-Defense classes. Well-placed kicks and punches were thrown and at the same time members went down one after another. She knew that sooner or later she would tire out, but they would still outnumber her in size and numbers anyway. Following up on that germ might have been the most regrettable thing she'd ever done.

A foot kicked out and caught her own and she was suddenly on the ground, shielding herself from the blows and kicks that rained down upon her with great pain. It came to a stop ten minutes later and she was violently dragged up by a hand that had a fistful of hair. Dakota weakly protested, shouting out all the insults she had learned from living in the darkest places of Shayne and felt various parts of her body throb from the beating she'd received.

"Should we just kill her, boss?" the bacteria holding her hair asked to someone behind the crowd of gang members. After a moment of silence, he replied.

"Seems like the girl is crying. Throw her into the Eye. It'll not only kill her but dispose of the body as well so the cops won't find her."

Slowly, Dakota understood what they meant. Shayne was crying? Well, she had been very depressed lately because her father didn't want to be a part of the Father-Daughter hike. Suddenly, her body moved because two germs had hooked their hands around her arms and legs, nearing one of Shayne's blue eyes that seemed gigantic from a cell's point of view. The officer of Shayne turned and twisted, fought with every muscle of her body (even though she was a hundred percent membrane) but the germs were too strong. They probably fed the gang members illegal chemicals to make them stronger than any cell or bacteria should be.

This wasn't how this day was supposed to be. She should've been home by now and hugged her brother and told him everything about her day and seen that genuine smile on his face.

"_You're the only thing I have left, Kota. I would never let anyone hurt you."_

How devastated wouldn't he be when he found out that she was gone? And knew that his most recent chat on the phone was the last he heard of his baby sis? What about her friends who were waiting in anticipation for her to walk through the door and tell them whether she'd passed or failed? What about her big dream of protecting Shayne Metropolis for any harm and danger as a member of the police force should? Her eyes stung greatly but she refused to cry; she wouldn't give these bastards that much satisfaction. She felt her bruised body swing back and forth ever so slowly, the gang members picking up speed and she realized that the three of them were on a metal bridge just above the gigantic blue Eye.

Then she was swung greatly over the bridge and felt the air leave her lungs as time stood still.

It was like passing through a wall of jelly. Of course being a microscopic cell meant that she could pass the cornea with ease. Dakota landed in a ball of salty water, the tear engulfing her entire body and soon after, air bubbles began to leave her mouth. Her eyes closed ever so slowly and she had reached unconsciousness when the tear rolled down Shayne's cheek and landed inside the mouth of Frank, where it collided with one of his teeth. The ball of water exploded against the chalky surface and among the water laid the unconscious body of Dakota Blake.

* * *

**A/N: You're probably wondering why I didn't describe my character, right? That was TOTALLY on purpose! I'll do that in the next chapter and you know who else will enter Frank in the next chapter? I hope I'm not giving away too much x3 Please review! **


End file.
